Sabriel
Swift and fearless, Sabriel will do anything to protect her Seeker. Coupled with her ability to bounce back instantly from most battles, she is a dangerous opponent. Sophie Casterwill's faithful fighter, Sabriel is among the toughest and most loyal Titans available to Seekers. Sabriel was one of Sophie's first Titans and her favorite to use in battle; she was used in several battles against The Organization throughout the first season. Unfortunately, Sabriel, along with her Amulet, was destroyed after using her ability to bounce back from otherwise deadly attacks from all three of the Legendary Titans in the final episode. After using this ability to protect Sophie, Sabriel disappeared apparently for good. As mentioned by the Professor, it was the first time he ever saw a Titan behave that way. Sabriel appears in the trailor for season 2, with a slightly different appearance. History Abilities thumb|250px|right Possessing no ranged abilities and only average strength, her skills are compacted into her phenomenal martial ability. With her mighty rapier and armor stronger than anything forged by human blacksmiths, she is a terrifying opponent in close quarters. Sabriel has another special ability that's little-known except by those Seekers fortunate enough to have wielded the Titan. She is able to fight through a level of damage that would normally destroy a Titan and send it back into an Amulet. Of course, this power is rarely used, as it can cause irreversible damage to Sabriel's Amulet, which is the source of all her strength. Nonetheless, it is a powerful ability to possess in those moments when the survival of your Titan goes hand in hand with your own survival. Powebonding if the bond between the titans and his seeker become stronger the titan can survive without the amulets and become part of the seekers. in the second season sophie can summon sabriel powerbonding from her hand on wich appear the titan simbol. Design History Our concept for Sabriel was a feminine Titan who was very skilled with a sword and able to take many hits in a battle before having to return to her amulet. She is the perfect match for Sophie—both are feisty and good at combat, and nobody would ever think they’re weak! One version of Sabriel in development had her levitating multiple swords around herself, but in the end, we stuck with the idea that she was a master swordswoman. She looks calm, graceful, and fearless, just like Sophie. Gallery Image:Sabriel's Amulet.jpg Image:Sabriel's Icon.jpg Image:Sabriel (Rough Sketch).jpg|The Rough Sketch of Sabriel. Image:Sabriel (Pencil Sketch).jpg|The Pencil Sketch of Sabriel. Sabriel power bonding.JPG|sabriel power bonding sabriel power bonding icon.jpg|sabriel power bonding icon on sophie hand Trivia * Sabriel’s name is based on the word “saber,” which means “sword.” An older name for her was Rapier, which is a light sword like the ones used by The Three Musketeers, Puss in Boots, and the movie The Princess Bride. * Sabriels Blade, despite being called a Rapier, resembles a Scimitar or Sabre in most regards. Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Titans Category:Draco-Titans